


Keep Calm and Carry On

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a POV-flipped version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/47142">In Flagrante Delicto</a>, as requested by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs">Caz</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cazflibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Flagrante Delicto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47142) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



For one thing, he thought he'd locked the door.

For another thing, he'd been sure Lister would be out overnight. David Lister simply did not do dates where the end result was a chaste kiss on the cheek at the door and a promise to call later. David Lister did dates where bunkmates got chased out and suspicious stains turned up all over the place.

Although the porn playing out on the screen was one of his guiltiest pleasures, Rimmer wasn't thinking about it at all, though his eyes were half-focused on the screen. He was trying not to think about how the Love Celibates would kick him out if they saw this, particularly if they could see into his mind.

In his mind, his hand wasn't his hand. In his mind, he was either on all fours, the brown-skinned hand wrapped around him stroking him in time with the thrusts of the cock inside him, or -- far more often -- the hand wasn't a hand at all and he was finally showing Lister a very good reason why he was his superior.

Not that Lister would be unwilling, of course. Oh, he might put up a token protest at the beginning, but before long he'd be begging for it, hands knotted into the bedsheets, legs spread wide and shameless. And Rimmer wouldn't be too rough with him. Just enough to make it clear who was in charge.

The mental image of a red handprint standing out against the smooth caramel curve of Lister's backside was the only thing Rimmer had to cling to to maintain his composure when the man himself strolled into their sleeping quarters. It wasn't difficult, considering it was the exact shade of red his bunkmate's face had gone.

When Lister backed out, loudly locking the door behind himself, Rimmer whispered: 'Another count of disrespecting a superior officer...' and the Lister in his mind cried out as Rimmer came inside him.


End file.
